Vice Versa
by arrasails1977
Summary: A crossover collaboration I did a few years ago with Prue2. The Charmed Ones and the Scooby Gang meet and switch bodies, followed by ensuing chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prue knocked on Rex's door. "Come in," came the muffled sound from within.

Prue entered the office to see Rex Buckland sat behind his desk. Hannah glared at her from the nearby sofa.

"You wanted to see me, Rex?" Prue asked, taking a seat.

"Yes. As you know, we have a big art exhibition coming up at the SF museum and I want you to be the co-ordinator of it."

Prue was shocked that he was willing to give her such a big responsibility. "You want me to organise it?" she asked.

"I know you are more than competent to handle it, Prue. I have arranged a meeting for you and the Head Curator for tomorrow morning to discuss the arrangements."

Prue smiled weakly and got up to leave.

Rex grinned evilly at Hannah as Prue left the office. "We've set the wheels in motion, let sit back and enjoy the ride."

Prue sat at her desk, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that this time tomorrow, she would be sat face-to-face with Roger, her ex-fiancé. The last time that she had seen him was when she had walked out on her job six months earlier.

Back at Halliwell manor, Piper and Phoebe were sat down drinking coffee.

"Going anywhere nice with Leo tonight?" asked Phoebe.

"Well, Prue will be working late…."

"Yeah…."

"And well, I was wondering…."

Phoebe nodded. "I get it. You want me to make myself scarce, right?"

"Only if you don't mind, Pheebs."

" Well, actually, there's a really good movie on TV that I want to watch, so I thought I'd stay in tonight, with a big bowl of popcorn." She saw Piper's face drop, and said laughing, "just kidding!"

Suddenly they heard the front door slam. Followed by a muffled voice pleading for help. Running into the hallway, they saw a pile of books being carried by a pair of legs, which looked exactly like their sister Prue's. They grabbed a pile each and carried them through to the front room.

"So, Prue, ran out of space at the office?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, welcome to Bucklands warehouse!" added Phoebe.

Prue gave them 'the look' "listen you guys its just for a few days, while the decorators are in, Rex has trusted me with a really important job, and I need to concentrate, which I can't do in the office, those painters can't keep their eyes off me, its distracting you know".

"so what's the job Prue?" asked Piper

"Walking his dog?" asked Phoebe smirking.

Prue glared at her sister, "No Phoebe, I'll have you know that I have been chosen to organise and ensure the smooth running of a very important art exhibition at the San Francisco Museum"

Piper raised an eyebrow at the mention of the museum, "Would that be the same one you worked at"

"yes Piper!" answered Prue.

"And the same one that a certain Roger, still works at" she asked again.

"Yes Piper" Prue glared, " and for your information I have a meeting with him tomorrow morning"

"How do you feel about that?" asked Piper concerned.

"The Roger thing is ancient history now, this is purely business"

"Ok, well Prue I'll remember that next time Roger rears his ugly head in one of our heated discussions". added Phoebe.

Piper could sense the tension growing, "how about a nice cup of tea anyone?"

"Not for me Piper, I have things to do" said Phoebe getting up from the sofa. She left the room and headed upstairs.

Piper turned to Prue, "Are you ever gonna let that lie?"

"what?" said Prue "I wasn't the one who bought it up"

"Yeah, well you know how sensitive, she gets on that subject, especially as she has always protested her innocence on the matter"

"Ok, I'll go talk to her" said Prue

"Thanks Prue, and I'll make your tea" smiled Piper.

"Well I need her to help me get all the invitations out so I have to make the peace" Prue headed off to Phoebes room.

Piper was pacing the kitchen, Leo was due in an hour, and their front room still looked like Bucklands archives. With no sign of Prue clearing out in the foreseeable future. She entered the front room to find out Prue's plans for the evening.

"So Prue, what are you up to tonight?" she asked.

"Just more of what you see here" answered her sister,

"Oh, so you have no plans with Andy or anything"

Prue looked up at Piper "No, Why?"

With that Phoebe entered the room, "She wants to know if your vacating the house tonight so she can have it to herself to have her wicked way with the handyman"

Piper slapped her sister as she walked by "That's not true," she answered "Well not entirely true, I have an evening of pleasant conversation, and wonderful food planned"

"And sex!" added Phoebe

Prue smiled, "Well ok I suppose I could go out for a few hours, but then I will have to catch up on this later. Hey Pheebs, fancy a movie?"

"You paying?" asked Phoebe facetiously.

"Don't I always"

"No not always….well…ok yes, but in exchange I could help with those invites"

"Deal" said Prue and the sisters went off to get ready.

Piper grinned victoriously to herself, and headed off to prepare for the night ahead.

Prue and Phoebe returned from the movie and entered the front room to find their sister and Leo in a compromising position. They laughed as two embarrassed heads appeared over the back of the sofa..

"Prue! Phoebe! Your home….EARLY!" said Piper quickly getting to her feet while wrapping her gapping blouse around her.

"Oh, right, are we?" answered Prue looking at her watch, it said 12.15.

"Er, yeah honey, it looks like their still eating" said Phoebe smiling and patting Prue on the back.

"Eating? What do you mean? I don't see any food." Answered a confused looking Prue.

"Let's just say they're definitely well into dessert" answered Phoebe, putting an arm around Prue and leading her into the kitchen. "Come on honey, I'll make you a drink".

A few minutes later they were joined by a harassed looking sister.

"Can't I get the place to myself just once?" she asked.

"Been there tried that, and believe me its impossible" said Prue.

Phoebe poured a drink for Prue, "Want some Piper?"

"No! But what I would like is some space!" she glared at her sisters.

"Ok, ok, were gone" answered Phoebe as she and Prue headed upstairs "Oh, and Piper! Don't let your dessert get cold"

Prue and Phoebe began to laugh, Piper was not amused.

"Yeah, yeah, you two kill me ya really do".

Phoebe walked into the kitchen to see Piper making breakfast.

"(yawn) Morning Piper, sorry about last night, but you did have a good time didn't you?"

"Don't worry about it, and yes we had a great time" Piper grinned mischievously.

Phoebe saw this as a green light to dig deeper, but stopped when she saw the pile of papers stacked in the middle of the table for her with a note from Prue. "Er… What's this?" she asked.

"Oh, Prue left them for you, invitations or something for this exhibition she's arranging. She said if you had nothing better to do"

"Yeah, that would be Prue" added Phoebe.

"If you had nothing better to do, could you address the envelopes and post them off for her".

Phoebe sat down at the table, "Oh well there go my plans for the day".

Piper frowned at her sister "and what might they have been?"

"Oh you know the usual, take the kids to school, business lunch at twelve then prepare something nice for my husband for tea"

Piper put down a bowl of cereals in front of her "and in this world?"

"Well lets just say I'm gonna definitely have to cross watching Jerry Springer of my list now".

Piper laughed "well Pheebs, have a productive day. I'm off to work now. Prue will be home later after her meeting with Roger".

Phoebe stuck her fingers in her mouth as though she were about to throw up. "I wonder what lies he'll fill her head with this time".

"Prue's a big girl now, she can handle him" with that Piper left. Mumbling to herself Phoebe went to top up her bowl.

Prue sat at Rogers desk looking around at the walls of his office. It had been over six months since she'd last been there, that was when she had quit her job, and nothing much had changed about the place. She looked at her watch, Roger was half an hour late, and 'he's doing it on purpose' thought Prue. Suddenly the door burst open and in breezed Roger like he had all day. Prue stood to shake his hand but he walked straight past her signalling her to be re-seated. His eyes met her gaze as he sat down before her, but he quickly averted them to the papers on his desk.

"So, Prue, Bucklands finally letting you strike out on your own are they?" asked Roger smugly.

"They know I'm the best person for the job" she answered.

"They must have been a little apprehensive though, I mean, this is going to be the biggest art exhibition this city as ever had, it's a big responsibility Prue, and a lot of heads could roll if it all goes wrong".

"Well we'd better make sure it all goes smoothly then hadn't we!" Prue glared at Roger.

"Well I know I can cope Prue, the question is can you?"

Prue got to her feet "Look Roger, what happened between us is in the past now. I have moved on and I was hoping you were mature enough to have done the same. Now my new employers obviously think I am qualified to cope, and I certainly know I am, so can we just cut the small talk and get on with it. I have a very busy schedule, and thanks to you I'm already running late".

Roger smiled, never losing his cool "My, my, Prue, still as feisty as ever"

Prue and Roger spent the next hour going over the arrangements. Finally happy with the progress Prue got up to leave.

"Ok, Roger, I will email the final guest list to you as soon as I have all the replies, I think we've covered everything else". She extended a hand to Roger, instead of shaking it he kissed the back of it quickly she drew away.

"How about dinner, tonight Prue?"

"You've got to be kidding! Besides I'm in a relationship".

"Purely professional" answered Roger.

"No need Roger, anything else you need to know of a professional nature, you can find out from my assistant"

"I'm impressed, an assistant too" said Roger.

"Yes Roger, like I said before, quitting this place was the best thing I ever did." Prue turned away and headed for the door. "Oh and I will be getting full credit for this exhibition".

Prue walked out of the door Roger followed "Don't forget to say hi to Phoebe for me".

Anger began to rise inside of Prue, she turned to see Roger strolling back to his office with a coffee in his hand. Prue stared toward his door, and just as he was about to step in it slammed in his face. She could not help but laugh at the pathetic sight of Roger soaked in coffee and holding his nose.

'I love my power' she thought to herself as she left.

"PHOEBE, YOU HOME?" shouted Prue as she entered the manor.

"Where else would I be" came the answer from the kitchen.

Prue entered the room to see her sister sitting at the table halfway through the pile she had left her.

"How's it going?" asked Prue.

"Well if you ignore the fact that my arm is dead from the elbow down, and that my mouth is so dry from all the stamps and envelopes I have licked that my tongue could be mistaken for sandpaper, I'm fine!"

"Want a drink?" asked Prue going to the fridge.

"I'll say, I could dehydrate here you know"

Prue poured a drink for herself and Phoebe.

"So…How was the…meeting?" asked Phoebe apprehensively.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be actually" Prue smiled to herself as the vision of Roger soaked in coffee reappeared in her head. "Oh by the way Pheebs, Roger said to say hi".

Phoebe looked at her sister, "Er… Why would he say that, is he causing trouble again cause I swear Prue I never…"

"How should I know what goes on inside his head" interrupted Prue "Besides I have more important things to worry about right now like getting these invitations out, the exhibition is next week". Prue began to help with the invites, As Phoebe picked up the next one from the pile she had a premonition.

"You ok Pheebs?" asked Prue "What did you see?"

"I saw the exhibition, and then a group of people I didn't know, and us, but it was strange we weren't exactly ourselves"

Prue was confused "What are you talking about Phoebe?"

"Well it was like I was there but not in my own body. It was like I could see myself through someone else's eyes"

"Ok now I'm really confused" frowned Prue.

Phoebe shook her head "Me too". She looked down at the invitation in her hand.

"Who's Joyce Summers?" she asked.

"Never heard of her, why?"

"Well I had the premonition when I touched this invitation that's addressed to Joyce Summers, its going to a place called Sunnydale".

Prue shook her head "I don't know most of the people on the list, they're either clients of Bucklands or friends of Rex's, I haven't a clue, we'll just have to send off the invitation and wait and see, but I hope your premonition doesn't mean there is going to be trouble at the exhibition, that's all I need with Roger gloating"

Phoebe put it in an envelope, and sealed it up "Ok, Prue we'll just have to keep an eye out for this one" she grimaced at the horrible taste in her mouth. "Now could you please pass my drink before my tongue completely sticks to the roof of my mouth".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joyce Summers bent down and picked up the morning mail from off the mat.

"Anything for me, Mom?" asked Buffy, her daughter, breezing through on her way to the kitchen.

"No, not this morning," Joyce answered, following her daughter, "There are a few circulars and bills and…what's this I wonder…"

She put the rest of the mail down on the counter and opened the unfamiliar envelope with a San Francisco postmark. It was from an auction house called Bucklands. It was an invitation to an exhibit at the San Francisco Museum. She looked at the signature on the bottom of the letter. Prudence Halliwell.

Buffy looked up from the piece of toast she was nibbling on and asked, "What's that, Mom?"

"Oh, it's an invitation to an art exhibit in San Francisco. It's in two week's time. But I'm really not sure that I could make it…"

"No, Mom, I think you should go. God knows we have all had a hard time the last few weeks, what with the Mayor's ascension and all. I don't suppose there's an invitation for a trouble-making-almost-college-student in there, is there?" Buffy asked half-jokingly.

Joyce looked at her daughter and noticed the dark smudges under her eyes. They had all had a rough past couple of weeks. Buffy especially. She had fought the Mayor and won, lost Angel – he had left for Los Angeles immediately after the fight with Mayor Wilkins, and fought Faith and put her in a coma – most likely one that she would never waken from. She knew that Buffy regretted a lot what had happened with Faith, but she, Joyce was just glad that Faith was out of their lives forever.

"Would you fancy going with me?" she asked. She saw the dubious way her daughter was looking at her. You would think she had asked her if she had two heads. "I'm sure Willow and Xander could do with the break, maybe they would like to go as well. They have been looking tired lately," she added, hoping a bit of concern for Willow and Xander would sway her daughter. She was sure they would agree to go.

Buffy nodded, thinking. "Yeah, Mom, you could be right," she replied. "It could be just what we need before we start the whole college experience. I'll go and ask the gang now if they want to come with us. I'm meeting them at the deli bar at 10.00."

"OK, Buffy. I'll see you tonight. Why don't you ask Mr. Giles if he wants to come as well."

"Sure thing."

"So what do you think, guys? You wanna go?"

Buffy, Willow, Xander and Cordelia were sat at Bruce's Deli bar on Main Street, eating various flavours of ice cream. Or, in Cordelia's case the latest flavour of Nutri-Grain bar. Nothing fat-filled ever passed her lips.

Willow was all for it. "Sure. I'll tag along. It might be alright to see all that modern art along with the good stuff."

Xander looked at her, nodding sagely. "And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the Dingoes are touring and are going to be in San Francisco for the next week-and-a-half?"

Willow looked at him and said, "Absolutely nothing." She ducked her head back to her double-double chocolate fudge ice cream hoping nobody else would question her motives.

"Well, I for one, will just be glad to get out of this one-McDonald's town." This came from Cordelia. "Ever since my parents lost all of their money, it has been Hell for me. The other day, I even had to buy a dress from a … can I say it…Woolworth's store. It was the worst experience of my life. It was even worse that the time I ended in a dumpster." She shuddered.

The others all looked at her, astounded. This from the girl, who had been bitten by a snake, nearly sacrificed to a serpent monster, and impaled.

"Yeahhhh," Xander said, drawing the word out while staring at Cordy. "That's got to be the worst. I reckon I can take a few days off before I start my trek around the States in my trusty Chevy," he added, almost rubbing his hands together with glee. He had been boasting since before Prom that when graduation came – assuming he lived past it – he would journey all round the States.

Buffy had still been staring at Cordelia. She looked at Xander. "So, I take it that's all of us in. We just have to get Giles to come with us now."

"Don't worry," Willow said. "We can do it."

"No, absolutely not!"

They were at Giles' apartment almost an hour after they had agreed to go to San Francisco.

"Oh, c'mon G-Man," Xander wheedled. "It wouldn't be the same without you there, telling us a load of useless facts about a load of useless bits of 'art' that we never wanted to know about in the first place."

Buffy gave him a filthy look. "Xander, do not help me." She looked pleadingly at Giles. "If you don't come then Mom won't let us go," she said, stretching the truth ever so slightly. "She, um, she, she said that she'll be really busy, what with the exhibition and all so she won't have time to make sure we're all behaving ourselves. She said that we could only go if you went as well, to make sure that we didn't get into any trouble while we were there."

She smiled up at him innocently, Willow joining in when Buffy nudged her surreptitiously. She nodded.

Cordelia sat there, examining her nails, looking extremely bored. "Giles, for God's sake, just say you'll come with us. I mean, what else are you going to do to pass the time? The library is no more, and you haven't exactly been pounding the pavements looking for another job." She looked at Buffy and Co. and nodded strongly; she was positive that her line of persuasion would work where theirs had failed.

Giles glared at her. "Thank you very much Cordelia, for that glowing testimonial to how I have spent the last few weeks," he said sarcastically.

It went straight over her head. She nodded to her friends and said "No problem. There you go gang; you just have to be honest. And everybody said I had no tact," she added smugly.

Buffy coughed and said, "Well, since all of that is sorted out, we leave day after tomorrow. We are staying at the St. Gregory hotel, so it looks as though there is no expense spared. We had better go and pack. What am I going to wear?" she mused to herself as they all filed out of Giles' house so he could begin packing.

Buffy and Willow were in her room, sorting out what Buffy would need for their visit to San Francisco, clothes-wise. "Don't you think this makes me look really pale and washed out?" Buffy asked, holding up a cream-coloured dress.

Willow looked up from a book about demons she had been perusing idly. "No, I don't think that at all." She thought for a second and smiled triumphantly. "It brings out the colour in your eyes," she added.

Buffy sat down beside her on the bed and her shoulders slumped. "I really don't think I should have agreed to this. I have too many responsibilities here. There's looking at the college prospectus to see what lessons I have to plan to take, I should be mourning the loss of my boyfriend, killing my ex-friend Faith. Not to mention my Slayer duties. I really do suck at this responsibility thing."

Willow put the book down and frowned. "I know you have a lot to do, but you have to relax and have Buffy-time once in a while. You have plenty of time before the start of classes and having a little vacation will help you put Angel out of your mind for a while. Your slayer duties will still be here when you get back. I think even Giles thinks you should have a rest for a bit." She got up and looked out of the window. She turned back from it, her arms folded. "The ascension was a big thing to go through, and as for Faith, there was nothing you could do."

She went and sat back down beside her friend. "I hate to say it, but she asked for what she got. She was evil and hurt a lot of people. She had numerous chances to get on the straight-and-narrow, but she kicked us all in the teeth every time. You can only help people so much before you just have to kick them in the bum." She nodded her head positively, her resolve-face much in place.

"Wow," Buffy said, smiling for the first time in what seemed like a long while. "The quality of mercy is not Willow."

"You're darn tootin'" Willow said. She got serious for a minute and said, "So are we OK now with this?"

Buffy nodded and said, "Yeah, I just needed my favourite Wiccan to point out the error of my ways. We go in two days time. So what am I going to take? I mean, the obligatory stake, cross and holy water are in order. Do you think I'd fit a cross-bow in this suitcase?" she mused to herself, trying to close said suitcase over said crossbow.

Willow smiled, glad the drama was over. She went over to Buffy and said that one of them should sit on the suitcase while the other attempted to close it. And they went about doing just that.

They were unaware that in the shadows below the bedroom window, a dark figure lurked. A small light was generated by the figure giving a deep drag of the cigarette in his mouth. It wouldn't be long before he would have a chance to get revenge on the Slayer and her bunch of do-gooding Slayer wannabes. His un-life had been slowly going downhill ever since he had left Sunnyhell. And it was all because of that bunch of soddin' kids.

He could feel himself getting all aggressive again, so he breathed deeply and took another long drag of the cigarette he held in his hand. Calm down, Spike, he thought to himself. He promised himself that he would get the Slayer and then maybe he could be at peace. He would be able to go to Dru and tell her that he had killed the Slayer and her little Scooby-gang and she would, could come back to him.

And this San Francisco jaunt would be the best place to do it. It still amazed him that the demon grapevine knew everything that went on in Sunnydale. They had known within a day of Joyce Summers receiving the invitation to the art thing that the Slayer was going too. Wonderful thing, gossip.

He smiled evilly to himself. "Yeah, Slayer, you're gonna see you old friend Spike again. And sooner than you think." He stubbed out the cigarette with his boot and went off grinning to himself. He was in the mood for a bit of neck. Maybe a nice toddler, he mused as he walked off.

They had all decided to meet up at Buffy's house for the trip to San Francisco. Willow and Buffy were to travel there with Joyce in the Cherokee Jeep, and despite some vehement opposition from Giles, he was to take Xander and Cordelia. They had promised him that they wouldn't argue so he had _very_-reluctantly agreed to take them in his small Citroen.

As Buffy and Willow helped Joyce get their suitcases in the back of the jeep, Cordelia and Xander helped Giles with theirs. Cordelia could be heard grumbling. "How come I get to ride in the Giles-mobile? I think Willow and Buffy should ride in it along with Xander. That way Buffy's mom and I could swap grooming tips. I believe I have said this before, but that woman knows how to moisturise."

Giles paused while putting her suitcase into the trunk of his car; one hand was resting on his hip while he stared meaningfully at her. She stopped her tirade and looked at him. "Not that you don't know how to groom too, Giles. You have wonderful skin. I mean, you only look about – what – 50?"

"Thank you very much, Cordelia. It's really gratifying for me, to know that the Oil of Ulay is working."

"Oh, Giles you are so welcome. But you do know that Oil of Ulay is for women, don't you?" she whispered. "I'm pretty sure there are moisturisers out there for men, but…" she stopped as she saw the look he was giving her. "But if you find something, you should stick to it. Xander, do you want a hand with that?" she asked quickly, seeing Xander carrying her make-up bag.

Buffy and Willow smiled at each other, having overheard the conservation. It was promising to be a happy day for Giles on his way to San Francisco.

"Well, we're finished over here," Joyce said. She checked her pockets for her keys. "I have locked the house and asked Mrs Murray to keep an eye on the place. I think we're ready for the off here. You guys finished?" she asked Giles.

"Just about. If Miss Chase will just put her things in the back like any normal person. Cordelia, you do not need to carry your make-up bag with you."

She gave him a filthy look. "Why do you hate me? Giles, what if there was an emergency? We might be pulled over by a gorgeous policeman. If I couldn't check my makeup, I would feel naked. And do not say anything, Harris," she added holding up a hand to Xander. He gave her a look and closed his mouth.

Giles looked up at the sky as if to say, '_Why Me_?' Joyce smiled and said, "Alright everyone, lets get going."

They got into their cars and started their journey to San Francisco, Cordelia and Xander already arguing. Giles took a deep breath and wondered 'how am I going to get through the next few hours?'

Buffy and gang walked through the doors of the big hotel and breathed a sigh of relief. Especially from Giles. As anticipated, Cordelia and Xander had bickered all throughout the journey. It had only been three hours, but seemed to Giles like 10. And at last it was over.

They walked up to the desk to check in. "The name is Summers," Joyce said to the man behind the desk. "We are here for the art exhibition. The arrangements were made by someone at Bucklands Auction House."

The man nodded. "Yes, the Bucklands party, of course. There are 2 suites on the fifteenth floor. George will show you to your rooms," he added, motioning to a young lad of about eighteen. He gave the 2 sets of keys to Joyce.

They followed George to the elevator, looking around them as they went. Cordelia scanned the walls and said, "Jeez, they've invited us to an exhibition and this is the best they could do? There's not even a store in here," she added, looking around, panic-stricken.

They all ignored her and followed George into the elevator. The trip was over in a matter of seconds.

They got off at their floor and went into their rooms, Giles and Xander sharing one suite, the woman sharing the other.

Buffy said to her mom, "After we've unpacked, Willow and I are going to go exploring for a while. That's OK, right?"

Joyce nodded. "That's fine. As long as you both unpack first. And don't be too late. You have to be up early in the morning. You know what you're like. " She fixed them with a gimlet stare.

"Yeah, yeah mom. C'mon Will, let's get unpacked. Then we can get down to the real work of the hour. Shopping!"

Tact Woman, also known as Cordelia struck again. She interrupted them. "Hang on, you're not gonna leave me with the olds and Xander are you? You can't. I have to go shopping as well."

Trying to ignore the glare that her mother was pointing Cordelia's way, Buffy said, "Sure Cordelia, you can come along." Willow gave Buffy an accusing stare as they went to the room in the suite that they would be sharing. "Well, I couldn't inflict her on my mother. I mean she did give birth to me. She went through 72 hours of pain-filled labour for me."

Willow grumbled and said "Parental-guilt sucks."

They unpacked and went out of the suite, dragging Cordelia with them. They felt in need of some much-awaited shopping.

They went to all the shops that Cordelia could possibly think of. By the end of the day, Buffy and Willow had about six bags each, Cordelia carrying one measly package containing a pair of shoes bought on sale. They were happy with the exception of Cordelia, who was still trying to get over the humiliation of having to shop at Bloomindales, as opposed to designer salons in Milan and Paris.

They trudged back to the hotel to get ready for their night out at a club where Oz's band, the Dingoes were doing a gig.

They got ready and left the hotel at 9.30; Xander joining them on this outing, still bemoaning the fact that he had been left to listen to Joyce and Giles talking old people talk while they went off to do their "girl-bonding thing".

They took a cab to the club, using the money they had wheedled out of Giles and Joyce. The club was lit up on all fronts, loud music being heard from inside the cab. They got out and paid their fare.

They went inside, only Xander having a problem proving he was old enough to enter. He eventually joined them in there to find Willow sighing in ecstasy over seeing Oz again. Oz looked up as he was playing, and sighted Willow. His eyebrows raised and he nodded at her, smiling – or at least smiling as far as Oz allowed himself to smile.

Xander and Buffy went up to the bar to get the drinks, leaving Willow and Cordelia at their table. As they got back to the table with their drinks, the band took a break, Oz joining them soon after.

He hugged Willow and said, "What are you doing here? I spoke to you last night and you never said anything about coming up."

Willow hugged him back and said, "Well, we wanted it to be a surprise. "

Buffy looked at them fondly and explained about her mom's trip up for the exhibition.

Willow nodded and said, "Yeah, are you going to have any free time? You could, like, come to the exhibition with us. It's tomorrow, right Buff?"

Oz explained that unfortunately he would have to rehearse during the day, but as they didn't have much on the following night – they were only performing for an hour and a half – he would be able to join them then.

They stayed for another couple of hours and then Buffy looked at her watch. "I think it's time we got back. We have to make an early start tomorrow for the exhibit. It was great seeing you again Oz," she added as Oz was on another break.

"Yeah, it was cool. Well, I'll see you all tomorrow night." Willow would be staying there a while longer as Oz was only going to be there for about another half-hour and then she was going to go to his place with him. She had told Buffy that she would get back to the hotel before morning.

The others said good-bye and left the club.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A piercing scream came from Hannah's office. Rex, startled by the sudden outburst, rushed down the corridor, in defence of his beloved. He flung open the office door to see Hannah hiding under her desk, a pair of scissors in her hand, which she pointed at the two strangers stood before her. "What the bloody hell's going on here?" demanded Rex.

Hannah scrambled out from under the desk and ran to Rex's defence. "They just appeared, right there out of nowhere," she told him. Rex looked at the strange pair stood before him. The one nearest to him, a man, was tall, broad with long dark hair, rugged looking. A distinctive scar ran down the left side of his face. To his left stood a woman. She was also tall, long dark hair, but very slim and attractive, Rex thought. Both wore the same clothes, all in black, with long leather coats.

"Who are you" asked Rex.

"Olvikon sent us. Thought you might need some help annihilating your little friends," answered the male of the two.

"I'd hardly call the Charmed Ones our little friends," answered Rex.

"You've got that right, Prue Halliwell is no friend of mine," snarled Hannah from behind Rex.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said the woman, extending a hand. "My name is Tsuspa, and this is my partner Majnew." Rex shook her hand and returned the greeting. "We are Tuazygnanian assassins, a race of demons trained to kill. We are the best there is and never fail," said Majnew.

"So did Olvikon say if he had a plan?" asked Rex.

"Well, we have been told, that you plan to get them all together at this exhibition, do your spell thingy and then when the confusion breaks out, we strike, " answered Tsuspa.

Rex nodded. "OK, well…"

"Where is she?" came a snarl from the hall way.

They turned to see a tall, dark man, wearing a black silk shirt, tight leather pants, and a black leather overcoat .

Hannah looked at him, a warm feeling growing inside her. "Where's who?" she asked, hoping he meant her.

Rex gave Hannah a filthy look and said quellingly, "I'll deal with this, Kitten." He turned back to the stranger and asked in a macho way, all the time keeping his distance, "Where's who?"

The stranger looked at them from beneath his eyelids and said a single word, growling. "Buffy."

They all looked at each other, puzzled. Hannah broke the uncomfortable silence and asked, "what the hell is a Buffy?"

Tsuspa looked the stranger up and down – her thoughts identical to Hannah's earlier ones – "You must be Angelus. We were told you might show up."

He looked at them suspiciously. "Told by who?"

Majnew looked at him and said, "By an old acquaintance of yours in fact. You may remember him as Richard Wilkins?"

Angelus' eyes narrowed, "OK, tell me more."

Majnew obliged and told him what the plan was. "That way, if you help us, you can get your old girlfriend, and Rex and Hannah here can get their Charmed Ones."

Rex interrupted and said, "I hate to break up the little reunion here, but does somebody mind filling us in?"

Tsuspa continued to tell Rex and Hannah the story behind Angelus and Buffy. Angelus had been sent to help the Slayer – Buffy – in her quest against the forces of evil. They had become close and to cut a long story short, Angelus had gone evil again, Buffy had killed him, and he had come back and then gone off to L.A. to atone for his crimes by helping against the forces of evil.

Hannah looked at him and said, "He's big, but I wouldn't say he was exactly Arnold Schwarzenegger. So what can he do, apart from look pretty?" she added disparagingly.

Angelus had lowered his head as Tsuspa was regaling with his life story. At Hannah's interruption, he lifted his head, "Well, you'd be surprised what I can do," he said smiling, showing an even row of fangs and vampire ridges on his previously smooth forehead.

Rex and Hannah took a simultaneous step back. "OK, well, we get the idea"

Said Rex.

Angelus looked at him and asked, "What happens now?"

"well, the exhibition is not until tomorrow, so until then, you need to keep a low profile. This office, I think. Hannah and I will make sure everything else is going to plan."

Rex went to leave the office, Hannah following closely behind, making a cross sign with her fingers as she passed Angelus.

Phoebe and piper stepped out of their bedrooms at the same time. Both had been woken by the sounds of Prue bustling round the house. "What time is it?" asked phoebe rubbing her eyes.

"6.30," answered Piper.

"That's the middle of the night!"

"Tell me about it. I never got back from my date with Leo, until 3am."

Suddenly Prue breezed up the stairs. "I wondered when you guys were going to show. I've been up ages. There's lots to get done and I'm counting on you two to help."

"Prue, I can't do anything until I've had a shower and a coffee, talk to me again in half an hour," said Piper, closing the bathroom door.

Phoebe looked to Prue. "Did you take your shower yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, ages ago. Why?"

Phoebe rolled here eyes, turned then staggered back to her room. "no matter what time I get up, I always end up with a cold shower."

Piper pulled the Jeep up outside the museum. "I can't believe anyone could take as long as you to get ready, Phoebe" moaned Prue. "Now I'm running major late, thanks to you!"

"Look Prue, if you guys are gonna use all the hot water, then by the time I get downstairs you have also drank all the coffee and not bothered to make a refill, of course I'm gonna be late. I have needs too ya know!"

"Like what?" glared Prue.

"Well who knows who is gonna be at this exhibition. Some rich eccentric guy who has nothing better to do than spend all his money on paintings. I could show him there's more to life than spending it on old pots and pictures painted by lunatics who cut their own ears off!"

"How dare you call Vincent van Gogh a ,lunatic! I'll have you know he was a brilliant artist" snapped Prue.

"listen you guys, as much as I love to hear your early morning banter, I think we should get going" Piper interrupted pointing to the top of the museum steps where a gloating Roger stood tapping his watch.

"Oh hell, that's all I need" said Prue, grabbing a pile of folders from the back seat, then rushing up the steps to meet Roger.

"You know if she doesn't slow down, she'll give herself an ulcer before she's 30, you mark my words." Said Phoebe.

"Ok, Dr Halliwell, but I think she's calling us up, so we'd better get going" answered piper, taking her sister by the arm.

"Uggh! Do we have to, there's Roger" cringed Phoebe.

Piper and phoebe met their sister at the entrance to the museum, where she was waiting with roger.

"You remember my sisters, I'm sure, Roger" said Prue sarcastically.

"Of course, how could I forget such beauty" he held out a hand to Piper.

"Hello Roger" she said.

"And phoebe, still as lovely as ever" he said extending his hand. Phoebe glared at Roger and refused the welcome.

"Ok" said Prue interrupting, "Piper you come with me, and Pheebs I need you to go pick up one of our clients"

"Oh man, talk about drawing the short straw, why can't Piper do it?"

"Because you're the one who made us late, which is why I haven't time to arrange proper transportation" answered Prue.

Phoebe huffed, she couldn't be bothered to argue with her sister, and she turned to piper. "Ok give me your keys".

"Er….Here, take the museums minibus, if you'd like Phoebe" said Roger holding out the keys "They'll be more room in it than the Jeep".

Phoebe eyed Roger suspiciously, then turned to Prue. "Shall I Prue?" she asked.

Prue nodded "that's fine, the people you are picking up are a party of six under the name Summers, from the St Gregory Hotel on Main St. I'll phone ahead to tell them you are on your way".

Phoebe reluctantly took the keys from a smug looking Roger. She hated him so much, he was the reason why her relationship with Prue was anything but rosy, and she swore to herself that one day Prue would find out the truth.

She soon found the minibus parked round the back of the museum, "is this some kind of joke?" she said approaching what could only be described as a rust bucket.

The vehicle before her she assumed was probably once white, long before the rust had set in. the writing on the side should have said 'San Francisco Museum' but the missing letters now left it saying ' an fra sco em'. She put the key into the lock, but soon found out that there was no need as the handle came off in her hand. She managed to work her fingers down the side of the door where the rust had corroded it away, and after a few hard tugs the door prized open. Phoebe got in and pulled the door shut, praying she'd be able to get back out again. The inside of the bus was remarkably clean considering the state of the outside, but upon turning the ignition Phoebe could tell that the engine matched the exterior.

Prue and Piper heard a loud bang then another. "Sounded like gunshots" said Piper, as they rushed to the entrance of the museum.

"I can't believe this is happening, Rex will be here anytime, the guests arrive soon, and we've got a drive by going on out front" panicked Prue. They arrived outside to see an old battered minibus chugging around the corner. Phoebe was driving. She pulled up when she saw her sisters.

"PHOEBE! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" shouted Prue.

"WHAT?" asked Phoebe, leaning out of the window.

"TURN IT OFF!" Prue motioned to her.

"ARE YOU KIDDING, IT PROBABLY WOULDN"T START AGAIN IF I DID"

"WHERE DID IT COME FROM?" asked Piper.

"ROGERS IDEA OF A JOKE, IF YOU ASK ME" said Phoebe pointing back toward the museum where Roger stood laughing.

Prue glared at him then turned back to Phoebe. "YOU CAN"T PICK THEM UP IN THIS".

"WELL WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST, TIMES TICKING PRUE, AND BELIVE ME IF WE HAD AN ALTERNATIVE I'D TAKE IT, THINK OF MY STREET CRED".

"OK," answered Prue "I'VE PHONED AHEAD TO TELL THEM YOU ARE ON YOUR WAY'.

"DON'T WORRY SIS, I THINK THEY'LL HEAR ME COMING'. Phoebe pulled away, leaving another loud bang and a cloud of black smoke behind her.

"Oh my God! Please let this all turn out ok" said Prue, coughing from the fumes.

Phoebe shuddered to a halt outside the St Gregory hotel. "I think I'll leave it running just in case" she told herself "it's not like anyone would want to steal it anyway".

"I'm from Bucklands Auction House, here to pick up the Summers party" Phoebe told the desk clerk.

"That's us" said a voice from behind her. She turned to see a man and women stood before her four teenagers peered at her from behind them. Phoebe frowned they looked familiar but she couldn't think why, then it suddenly hit her. They were the ones from her premonition.

"Er…are you ok, dear?" asked the woman.

Suddenly Phoebe came back to earth, she flashed them her warmest smile. "hi I'm Phoebe Halliwell, from Bucklands, I've come to take you to the exhibition"

"Joyce Summers" answered the woman, "This is Mr Giles, and my daughter Buffy and her friends, Willow, Xander and Cordelia" she said pointing to a petite young girl with long blonde hair. Phoebe smiled, the young guy Xander she'd heard was his name, was smiling back, "he's kinda cute" she thought "a little young but still cute". Phoebe shook her head "what am I doing, my sister is in charge of the biggest exhibition this city has ever had, and I'm checking out one of her potential clients daughters friends. Get with the program girl, you're already in Prue's bad books, but what's new there".

"Ok, if you'd like to follow me" said Phoebe leading them across the foyer.

"I thought it was a Prudence Halliwell that sent out the invitations?" said Joyce.

"Yeah, that's my sister, she's running the show, I'm just helping out" answered phoebe.

Xander smiled to himself, "Yeah, she's got a sister, this trip is definitely starting to look up.

Phoebe opened the doors to the hotel to reveal the loud rasping sounds of the minibus's engine, just as the exhaust backfired. She turned to see her guests all crouched on the floor.

"was that gunshots" asked the man Joyce had referred to as Giles, he had an English accent.

"Er…No, that's our wheels" said Phoebe stepping outside. The group followed.

"Man for a minute there I thought we were in New York" added Xander.

All six came to an abrupt halt at the sight of their transportation, as Phoebe kicked at the back door to open it for them. She turned with an embarrassed smile "Ok, let's go".

"You have got to be kidding, there is no way I'm getting in that" said Cordelia. The others groaned and rolled their eyes as they got in one by one. "This is just not good enough, you people invite us here, you put us in a hotel which is by no means the Hilton, and then you expect us to get into this rust bucket, I'm sorry I have taken a lot, but this is just too much".

"Look I'm really sorry, but the limo had a flat" said Phoebe "its this or nothing I'm afraid".

"Come on Cordelia, just get in" said Xander through clenched teeth.

Cordelia stormed into the bus under protest, and sat arms folded "There should be laws against this, getting us here under false pretences".

Phoebe who was now in the drivers seat turned to face Cordelia "Listen honey, I sent those invites out for my sister and I don't ever remember seeing your name on them . So considering you're a freeloader here, I suggest you keep quiet".

Cordelia huffed to herself, as Xander grinned in delight, "I think I'm in love" he thought to himself "anyone who can shut Cordy up, has got my vote for president".

Prue stood in the corner of the room with Piper. The exhibition was well under way and so far everything was going to plan. Prue nervously picked her cuticles.

"What's up Prue?" asked Piper sensing her sister's unease.

"Where's Phoebe? I knew she would mess things up".

"Don't worry she'll be here, maybe the minibus broke down or something."

With that, Rex came over, Hannah in tow.

"Ahh, Prue, it's a good turnout, you've done very well," smiled Rex.

"Thanks, Rex, I'm please with it."

Hannah stepped in for the kill. "So, Prue, I don't see the Summers party here, they're very important clients you know; I hope nothing untoward has happened to them. " A smug smile of satisfaction spread over her features.

"Yes Prue, as a matter of fact, I haven't seen them yet, have they arrived?" asked Rex.

Prue shot a nervous glance at Piper, who had just spotted Phoebe and her entourage coming through the door. "I think you'll find that's them," said Piper, pointing across the room.

"Oh right, yes," said Rex. "Now, Prue, they are very important clients. Joyce Summers has a well-respected art gallery in Sunnydale so I need you to make a good impression. Take her out to dinner afterwards or something. It could mean big money to Bucklands."

"Certainly Rex," smiled Prue.

Rex turned to leave, Hannah, looking daggers at Prue, followed.

"How was that for timing?" said Piper.

"Yeah, Phoebe certainly knows how to keep a girl on the edge of her seat," answered Prue, as she and Piper went to greet their guests.

Prue and Piper met with Phoebe halfway across the room. "Prue, Piper, I'd like to introduce you to Joyce Summers, " said Phoebe. "Joyce, these are my sisters, Prue is the organiser of this exhibition."

"Pleased to meet you," said Joyce. "What a splendid exhibition, I am so looking forward to it."

"Thank you," smiled Prue extending her hand.

Phoebe then continued to introduce the rest of the group to her sisters. Impatiently, Xander let his hormones take over, and jumped to introduce himself, just as Phoebe got to Cordelia.

"Hi, I'm Xander," he beamed, "and Phoebe I didn't realise you had two sisters."

"Yes, this is Xander," smiled Phoebe. "Xander, my sisters."

Xander shook their hands, Prue and Piper laughing in amazement at the young boy's over confidence. "Er…are you sure there aren't any more of you Halliwell sisters anywhere?"

"Quite sure, there are just the three of us," answered Phoebe.

"Hey, 3 is fine by me." Suddenly, Xander was pulled backwards by a disgruntled looking girl.

"Hi," said Piper, the smile disappearing from her face.

"Oh—this is Cordelia," said Phoebe. "Oh, and Prue, she doesn't think much of the hospitality." Cordelia stepped forward and shot her a superior look.

"I don't know what she means; this is a wonderful city and the hotel is magnificent." She shook hands with Prue. "Wow, I love that watch, is it Gucci –and your hair." She turned to the others. "You know I'm gonna enjoy this…finally I meet people with class."

Prue continued to meet and greet, and the exhibition was a major success. She later found Piper talking to Giles and Buffy. "Piper, where do you think we should take them for this meal tonight?" asked Prue.

"Well, Prue, I've been talking to Giles here and he's really into architecture and well, I was telling him about the manor, he'd really like to take a look. What do you think?" Piper smiled.

"Well, if you don't mind," said Prue, knowing if anyone could win them over with food, it would be her sister.

"I could go drop them off at the hotel and pick them up around 8" added Phoebe who had arrived in time to hear the conversation.

"Great," said Prue. Today had gone well she thought.

Spike sat in the foyer of the hotel, a newspaper in his hand. The Slayer and her little group had just returned and were exchanging jollities with a stunning looking young woman.

"OK, well I'll pick you up here at around 8," said the woman. "Believe me, my sister is the best cook in this city. You won't be disappointed."

Spike peered over his paper. "Hmm, what's this, the Slayer and her little Scooby gang are off to a tea party are they? I just might have to gate crash that one."

Spike watched as the young woman left. "Damn, there's still an hour until sunset. She'll be long gone by then."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the sun set in San Francisco, Spike stepped out on to Main Street. He hadn't a clue where he was going, all he knew was that he had to find that girl, if possible before she came back for the Slayer. He stepped off the kerb, to the sound of a horn blaring furiously. He turned to see two headlights coming towards him.

"Oh no, are you OK?" asked Phoebe feeling for a pulse. She couldn't feel one. "Oh my God, I think he's dead!"

Suddenly Spike opened his eyes and sprang to his feet, much to the shock of the small crowd, which had gathered. Then he recognised the girl. She was still crouched on the floor, looking astonished. "Are…are you OK?" she asked.

Spike realised his predicament and began to act as if he was in agony.

"Owww, my head, what happened?" he asked then suddenly fell to the floor, clutching his ankle. "I think it's broken."

"Where do you live?" asked Phoebe noticing he had an English accent.

"Well, I just got here for a holiday, flew in from London so I'm not really staying anywhere yet."

"Oh, well I think we need to get you to the hospital," said Phoebe. "Can you stand?"

"I'll try," Spike answered feebly.

Phoebe got Spike to the minibus and helped him in. "OK people, nothing to see here," she said to the crowd forming a mass around the bus.

She pulled off and headed down the street. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, you just stepped out of nowhere."

"Don't worry yourself, I'm OK honestly. In fact, I feel better already," answered Spike.

"My name's Phoebe," smiled Phoebe.

"And I'm William, pleased to meet you."

Phoebe smiled at the strange English guy. He was kinda cute in a weird sort of way. Anyway, she had more important things to worry about right now, than the state of her love life. Like how she was going to get the food back to Piper, William to the hospital and pick up their dinner guests, all by 8pm.

Phoebe pulled up outside the manor. "Are you sure you don't mind me dropping off this parcel to my sister first, only we've got some guests coming round this evening."

"No, of course not little lady, knock yourself out."

Phoebe frowned. He was a strange character, but amusing.

"Would you like to come up to the house?" she asked him.

"Don't mind if I do," he answered, smiling.

Phoebe helped Spike up the steps to the manor. Her sisters came running into the hallway at the sound of her key. "Phoebe where have you been, we were worried," said Piper.

"And who's that?" asked Prue.

Phoebe passed the parcel of ingredients to her sister, then turned back to her injured new friend. "Come on in," she invited.

Spike hobbled into the house. "My God, what happened?" asked Piper.

"Not much, I just sorta ran him over," answered Phoebe sheepishly.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Piper.

"Great, another drama at Halliwell manor. Why me, why today?" asked Prue.

They helped William to the sitting room. "He should go to the hospital honey," advised Piper.

"I know," replied Phoebe.

"Look, ladies, I'm fine really. If you'd just let me rest here for a while then I'll be out of your way."

"Well, I'd better get ready, then go pick up our guests, "said Phoebe running upstairs.

"And I have to get the meal finished," added Piper running off to the kitchen.

Prue stayed eyeing the English guy suspiciously. "So where are you from?" she asked.

"London, England," he replied. "I just arrived when I ran into your sister, literally."

"Oh…so where's your luggage?" she asked. Spike, suddenly realising she could be on to him, let out a howl of pain and held his leg.

"Are you OK?" asked Prue.

"Yes, it just comes and goes."

Phoebe entered the room. "I'm going to pick up the guests now," she said heading to the door.

"B-but what about…" Prue stopped. She didn't even know his name.

"William," said Phoebe. "I'll sort that out when I get home; I'm running late." With that she slammed the door.

Prue turned and smiled at the stranger in the front room, then went to talk to Piper.

"They're here!" shouted Prue as she walked out into the hallway. She turned to Spike, "How's the leg?"

"Oh, you know, not too bad" he answered.

"Well Phoebe's back now, so she can get you to hospital".

Spike began to panic, "Hell as soon as they walk in that little slayer's gonna recognise me, I have to hide somewhere" he turned to Prue. "Er…Excuse me, you wouldn't have a bathroom I could use at all would you?" he asked.

"Sure, it's that door at the end of the hallway, do…"

Before Prue had time to ask if he needed a hand getting there, Spike was up on his feet, dashing across the room. He soon became aware of the two pairs of eyes watching him, and turned to see the two sisters staring in amazement at his miraculous recovery. "Wow, you'd never think that could be broken" said Prue looking down at his ankle.

"Yeah, must be magic" smiled piper.

Spike smiled uneasily at the pair, and slowly continued to hobble across the hallway, wincing in pain each time his supposedly injured foot touched the floor. He got to the bathroom just as Phoebe's key turned in the lock.

"You know there's something strange about him" said Prue.

"Oh, you're just too suspicious Prue, he's just shy" answered Piper.

Phoebe burst into the house followed by the dinner guests, Prue greeted them one by one, first was the young blonde haired girl, Joyce's daughter, Buffy, Prue remembered was her name. Her conversation with Buffy was cut short when Cordelia pushed her way in, she'd been complaining about a mark on her dress that had come from the rust on the minibus, but soon stopped when she entered the manor.

"Hi, I'm Prue, and you're Cordelia right?"

"Wow, you must be rich" was Cordelia's answer.

"Er.. No actually this house has been in our family for generations"

Cordelia was entranced by her surroundings. Prue waved a hand in front of her face "Er…Hello!"

"You're wasting your time, the last time she looked like that was when she saw an original Armani dress hanging in a boutique window in Sunnydale, it was four hours before we could get a response" added Buffy.

"Ok, people, if you'd like to step this way, dinner is served" said Piper pointing to the dining room.

"Smells great!" said Xander first in line.

"Hey where's William?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom, and by the way his leg seems a lot better" said Prue.

"Ok he can join us when he's ready" Phoebe followed her sister in, to enjoy the feast that Piper had prepared.

A still stunned Cordelia remained in the hallway.

"I'll wait here till they've eaten their meal, and then I'll give them a little indigestion" thought Spike from his hiding place.

Rex and Hannah entered the office to find Tsuspa, Majnew and Angelus, impatiently waiting.

"What's going on? Where's Buffy?" growled Angelus.

"Patience, patience, at this precise moment they are sitting down to a nice friendly meal at Halliwell Manor with the Charmed ones, everything's going to plan, you shall have your Buffy" answered Rex coolly.

"So what next?" asked Tsuspa.

"Just a little hocus pocus" answered Hannah, producing a metal urn from the cupboard. Rex dropped some powder into the urn and began to chant.

"Charmed Ones, Slayer and all of your friends,

your lives will now be turned on end,

your powers, they will all switch,

and the Slayer shall now become a witch,

chaos and confusion then will be,

and we shall have our victory."

Smoke bellowed from the urn, followed by a bright flash of light.

"Right, we've done our part, now it's your turn" said Rex to the three onlookers. "Here's the address of Halliwell manor, and do not fail".

"We never fail" answered Majnew as the three left the room.

"What do we do now" Hannah asked.

"I'm sure we'll think of something to pass the time" answered Rex shutting the office door.

Phoebe stood to leave the table, she'd been wondering what had happened to William,

"Where are you going Willow?" asked Buffy.

Phoebe looked strangely at her sister, wondering why she had called her Willow.

"I'm not going anywhere" said a voice from across the table.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Willow" said Buffy again looking at Phoebe.

"Er…Prue, I'm not Willow, it's me Phoebe, your sister…remember? I was just going to check on Willia….Whoah" Phoebe stopped in mid sentence as she saw herself sitting at the other end of the table.

"Hey you guys, what's going on, one minute I was sitting at the table, then suddenly I am in the hallway" said Piper entering the room, she screamed in shock as she saw herself sitting at the table.

Cordelia stood up, "Oh, my god, what is my body doing over there, and who am I in, oh, no, look what I'm wearing"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" snapped Piper.

Suddenly Buffy stood up "Ok, something really strange is gong on here, it's like we've all switched bodies or something" said Prue.

"Well we'd better find out who's who and fast" answered Phoebe.

"Ok" answered Prue "Well I think we've already established that Phoebe you are Willow and Vice Versa".

Phoebe went to stand next to her body with Willows mind, "So, do you like froot loops?" she asked, Willow smiled nervously she was still in shock.

"And Piper, sorry but it looks like you got Cordelia" said Prue.

Piper hobbled across the room to stand next to herself. "how do you walk in these heels?"

"You'd better not ruin them they were so expensive" answered Cordelia.

Prue turned to Giles who up until now had been very quiet "so who are you?" she asked.

"Geez, man, trust me to get stuck in the old guys body. Why didn't I get to be a women, it would be so cool to have my own breasts to feel whenever I want"

"Trust you Xander" added Giles looking down at his very colourful shirt.

"Ok. I guess you two are sorted" said Prue "And seeing as I'm in Buffy's body, I take it you're me" she said looking to herself for an answer.

"Yeah, it looks that way" answered Buffy. She then turned to her mother "Mom, are you ok?" she asked.

"Er…Yes dear, I'm fine" answered Spike, not having a clue what had just happened to him.

"Er…Prue" said Phoebe "family meeting"

Prue turned towards her sister then realised she was Willow. "What's up Pheebs"

"Besides the fact that I am in the body of a teenager girl, who totally does not have my dress sense. There's the small matter of our powers" whispered Phoebe.

"She's right Prue" added Piper "I'm mean do we have our powers or do they stay with our bodies?"

Prue hadn't a clue what to tell her sisters she was as in the dark about all this as they were.

"I just can't take this" said Cordelia flipping out. Her hands flew up in the air and everything became frozen, well nearly everything.

Cordelia looked around the room stunned. "ok, what happened here?" she asked, looking at the still bodies of her friends. "Are we playing musical statues here or something, and you guys didn't tell me?"

"Er…No Cordelia, there's a few things I think we need to talk about" said Phoebe, "like your new-found powers".

Suddenly everyone in the room unfroze.

"Thank god" sighed Phoebe "Ok, so Prue, what we were saying about the powers, well they've kinda stayed with our bodies"

"How do you know that were we just frozen?" asked Prue.

"Er…Yeah" answered Phoebe.

"So how come you didn't freeze?" Piper asked her

"Actually that's a really good question" answered Phoebe turning to her own body which now contained Willows mind "If we both didn't freeze that can only mean one thing" said Phoebe "You're a witch!"

"W..W..Well, Yeah I have been practising Wicca for about two years now. I can float a pencil and everything" answered Willow proudly.

"She's been practising for 2 years and all she can do is float a pencil. Guess we must have taken the cliff notes route" Piper mumbled to Prue.

Buffy sprang to the defence of her best friend, "Willow I've told you before you need to be more assertive, what about the time you restored Angels soul, that was just after you came out of a coma, so that was a big thing".

Suddenly Xander stood up looking all aggressive "Yeah" he shouted pointing a finger at Piper.

"Oh, Xander, stop getting so excited, its going to take me ages to iron all the creases out of my tweed suit" added Giles.

Xander slumped back down in his chair "See if I wasn't in the old guy".

"Ok, now you all have to listen up, because we are in a situation here, and well there's more to us Halliwells than meets the eye" Said Prue "we are The…"

"Charmed ones!" finished Willow.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hey, Will how'd you know that?" asked Buffy.

"Are you kidding I've read about you guys in my Wicca books, you're the most powerful witches in the world, you're like my idols, it was my ambition that one day I'd get to meet you"

"What you mean like how I feel about Amy Yip?" asked Xander.

"Well not quite" added Willow.

"Wow. That's so cool, so like we're famous in the Wicca world then?" asked Phoebe.

Willow smiled "I guess" she said, gaining a little more confidence "So what are your powers, we've already established that Piper can freeze time thanks to Cordelia's demonstration".

"Well I get premonitions which isn't the coolest of powers" said Phoebe.

"Are you kidding, I've always wanted to do that" said Willow.

"Well you can now" smiled Phoebe.

"And I have the power of Telekinesis" added Prue.

"Tele, what?" asked Xander.

"To move objects with her mind" answered Giles.

"Well I guess if we're all coming out of the closet I should reveal my secret too" said Buffy "I'm the Slayer".

Prue, Piper and Phoebe all looked blankly at Buffy "What's a slayer?" they asked.

Giles stood up and cleared his throat. "I'll let Giles explain, he loves this part"

"In every generation there is one girl in all the world, a chosen one, who will stop the demons and vampires and stop their spread of evil" Giles sat back down.

Prue looked at him "that was deep".

"Why thank you" smiled Giles.

"Yeah especially coming from Xander's mouth" added Cordelia.

"So like vampires are real? Cause I thought Dracula was just a story" said Piper.

"Piper, we've encountered all kinds of ghosts, demons and warlocks, why wouldn't there be, we just haven't had the pleasure yet" answered Prue.

"Well stick around, cause I'm a vampire magnet" said Buffy.

"Actually I've heard of the slayer, there's something about her in the book of shadows, but I must admit you're not as big as I imagined" said Phoebe.

"Well you don't exactly carry the title of the Charmed Ones, that well yourselves" answered Buffy.

Suddenly they heard a scream from another part of the house.

"WILLIAM!" shouted Phoebe, as he ran into the room.

"SPIKE!" shouted Buffy, as her eyes made contact with his he flew back across the room into the wall.

"Wow did I do that?" asked an astonished Buffy.

"Welcome to my powers" said Prue patting her on the back.

"Owww, my back, Buffy help me, what's happening?"

"Mom, is that you?" asked Buffy running over to the sprawling body of the vampire.

"One minute I was sitting here at the table, the next I was in the bathroom" answered Joyce.

"Then that must mean William is in Joyce's body" said Phoebe.

Xander jumped up "ugh! I've been sitting next to a vampire"

"William's not a vampire, he's just English" said Phoebe.

"Hey!" added Giles.

"Sorry to disappoint you Phoebe, but I am, well I was" said Spike standing up "Now I'm well…a mom, and the slayer's mom how unlucky can you get" Kicking off his heels and hitching up his skirt, Spike made a run for it.

"QUICK! CORDELIA! FREEZE HIM!" shouted Piper.

Cordelia looked Puzzled "How am I supposed to do that? What are you people talking about?"

"Just do whatever you did before, to trigger the power" added Prue "and hurry he's getting away" she said as Joyce's body leapfrogged over a nearby armchair.

"You guy's are all crazy" said Cordelia, raising her hands in dismay. Suddenly the room was frozen again.

"OK, quick lets get her… him tied up before they unfreeze," said Phoebe, running to get her well used pair of handcuffs.

"Is anyone going to give me a hand?" she asked, looking at the 3 unfrozen people in the room. Cordelia, who may as well have been frozen herself was staring in disbelief. Buffy was refusing, even though she knew it wasn't really Joyce, to chain up her own mother, so it was left to Willow and phoebe to do the work. Try as they might, they could not budge Joyce's body.

"How long does this freeze-thing last?" asked Willow.

"Hard to say," answered phoebe. "Look, Buffy, I think its time you put Prue's powers into practice."

"But how? I don't know how to do it."

"Well, Prue said that the trigger is getting angry, so get angry," answered phoebe.

"Well, at this moment in time, anger isn't at the top of my emotions list."

Willow thought for a moment. "Well, just think about the time that Spike and Drusilla tortured Angel," she suggested.

Buffy's expression suddenly changed from one of confusion to one of anger. Her eyes narrowed and as she looked at Joyce her mother's body flew across the room to come to a harsh collision with the bottom stair in the hallway.

"Uh, great, that's just where we wanted her…him," said phoebe, going to chain Joyce's arms around the stair rail.

"Oh no, Mom, what have I done?" asked Buffy rushing to the still-frozen body of her mother.

"Remember, Buffy, this isn't your mom, it's Spike," reminded Willow.

"Yeah, but it's my mother's body that's getting all bruised and battered."

All of a sudden, the room unfroze again, and the hallway became very crowded as the rest of the party came running out to join them.

"What happened?" asked Prue.

"Oh, just getting Buffy acquainted with your powers," answered phoebe.

"Ow," moaned Spike. "I ache."

"Maybe now you really have broken something," answered phoebe, frowning.

"Uh, Buffy, what happened to me?" asked Joyce. "What is that big lump on my forehead?"

"well mom, we had a little trouble capturing Spike, and well…"

"…he tripped," interrupted Willow.

"You liar, you did this, and to your own mother," answered Spike.

"Don't worry, Mrs Summers, we can whop a huge steak on that when we get back," assured Xander.

"Stake? That's a bit harsh," said Spike.

"OK, I think we should take this to the front room. You need to fill us in on who this Spike character really is," said Prue.

With that, they all retreated to the other room, leaving Spike tied up at the foot of the stairs.

"Uh, hey, you're not gonna leave me here, are you?" he asked. "It's kind of draughty in this hallway, and I do have a skirt on."

Buffy and her friends then proceeded to tell the Halliwells all about Spike, Sunnydale, vampires and the lack of shopping malls, this added by Cordelia.

Cordelia was still in full swing, bemoaning the lack of purchasing opportunities for the wealthier shopper, when there was a loud knock on the front door.

"Uh, we _did _have a doorbell last time I checked," said piper.

"Oh, I'll get it," said phoebe, getting to her feet.

Willow jumped up. "Uh, phoebe, don't you think I should get it, seeing as I am really you?"

"That's actually a good idea," answered phoebe, stepping back to let Willow pass.

She answered the door to a tall and brooding handsome stranger. "Hey, Angel, what are you doing here?" she asked. As she suddenly realised what she had said, she turned to see the puzzled looks on the others' faces.

"Who's Angel?" asked Prue, confused.

"He would be the hottie, stood on our doorstep," answered phoebe.

Buffy stepped out into the hallway. "Angel! What are you doing here? How did you know where...?"

"Who are you?" asked Angel, frowning.

Buffy suddenly realised that to Angel, she wasn't looking herself today. Quickly she covered her tracks. "I'm…Prue…a…friend of Buffy's. She's…told me all about you," answered Buffy, smiling. "Come on in, it's great to finally meet you."

Angel stepped inside the manor to see the quaint little gathering staring back at him. "Angel, man, what brings you to sunny San Francisco?" asked Xander.

"Just some unfinished business," he answered, turning to Buffy. "So, we meet again," he said coldly.

"Uh…yeah, I've…really missed you," said Prue, putting her arms around Angel.

"That's just typical. In all this commotion, Prue still manages to get with the stud," phoebe whispered to piper.

Suddenly Cordelia piped up. "OK, maybe it's just me, being super-observant when it comes to fashion, but isn't it Angelus who usually wears the leather pants?"

"And who might you be?" asked Angel.

"What, has living in LA melted your brain, or something? It's me, Cordelia."

Angel turned to look at Cordelia. "What is she talking about?"

Piper smiled. "Oh, take no notice, uh…Angel. She's just fooling," she answered, glaring at herself, at Cordelia.

"I am not! I might not have my own body right now, but I still have my own mind. Am I glad you showed up, Angel. I mean, this place is freaking me out. One minute I was myself, Cordelia, hip, stunning and beautiful. The next, I am in the body of a girl called piper, who has this weird party trick, where every time she throws her hands in the air, she freezes time. It's so distracting, " she finished.

"Cordy, could you for once be quiet," asked Xander, exasperated.

"Look, Xander, just because you're in Giles' body, don't go thinking you're in charge, OK?"

Angel grinned. "So that's what Rex did," he realised.

Prue took a step back. "Did you say Rex?"

Suddenly Angel's face changed, his handsome features replaced by vampire ridges. His deep dark eyes became a piercingly evil yellow. His mouth curling into a vicious snarl which revealed the sharpness of his fangs. He made a grab for Prue as she tried to run. "So, I take it you're not really Buffy, then?" he asked. "Thanks Cordelia."

Cordelia, realising what she had done, retreated to the back of the room.

"It's so good to see all of my old friends again," said Angelus. "And some new ones too, I see." He tightened his grip around Prue. "And Spike, well, well, I really have hit the jackpot here, haven't I?"

Joyce panicked and quickly pointed out that she wasn't really Spike. That he was in her body at the bottom of the stairs.

Angelus' evil laugh echoed around the house. "Well Spike, a vacation has certainly worked wonders on your complexion."

"Ha, ha. Hit me while I'm down why don't you, Peaches? You might be putting on the big bad vampire act now, but you'll always be a pussy that hung around with the Slayer in my eyes," said Spike.

Angelus smiled. "Uh, Spike, I think you're forgetting who the pussy is. You're the one wearing a skirt."

"Listen, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but if you let me loose, I'll help you," said Spike. "I take it you're here to sort out the Slayer; well me too. Come on, what do you say?" he looked hopeful.

"Spike, why would I want to do that? I mean, I haven't forgotten what you and Dru did to me. So getting my revenge on you too is an added bonus."

"Uh, isn't it time someone put the powers into action," asked Prue, gasping for air.

"Cordelia!" everyone shouted at once. But she had disappeared.

Xander found her in the next room, where she was browsing through one of phoebe's issue's of Cosmo. "Cordy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"At last, I find someone with class. I missed this issue."

"We need you in there."

"Oh, so I'm of some use now, am I? Oh, how the worm has turned."

"Just get your butt in there and do the freeze-thing," commanded Xander.

"Alright, already. Xander, this Giles thing has really gone to your head, hasn't it?" he pushed her back into the front room.

"Where did you get to?" asked phoebe.

"Just checking out this issue of Cosmo," she replied.

"Really? Do you read it too? Did you see that article on…"

"Hello, people, choking here?" interrupted Prue, as Angelus once again tightened his grip. Prue's feet were barely touching the floor. Cordelia sighed and lifted her hands. The room was frozen again and she sat back down with her magazine.

Phoebe and Willow rushed to unprize Prue from Angelus' frozen grip. "OK, Buffy, do your thing," said Willow as Buffy flicked her arm through the air, sending Angelus flying across the hallway.

"Yay, I'm getting the hang of this now," smiled Buffy triumphantly.

The room became unfrozen. "Are you OK," asked phoebe.

Prue nodded, rubbing her neck. Angelus lay unconscious. Suddenly, the door burst open and in stepped a man and woman, all dressed in black.

"Definitely not the Avon lady," said Buffy.

"Oh dear, looks like you're going to need a new door," said Giles.

"Don't worry," answered piper. "It happens all the time and we know a good handyman."

"What have you done to Angelus?" asked the male of the intruders.

"Who are you," asked Buffy.

"I am Majnew," he answered. "And this is Tsuspa. We are Tuazynganian assassins."

"Yes, we have been sent to destroy you," added Tsuspa.

"OK, well if you're going to kill us, at least be decent enough to tell us who wrote the cheque," said Xander.

"That would be an old friend of yours Buffy. Olvikon."

They all looked blank, except for Giles. "Mayor Wilkins?" he asked.

"The Mayor's back? But I thought we just kicked his butt back to Hell," said Buffy.

"Oh, yeah, he's still there, recuperating. But he sent us here in his place," said Majnew.

"Well, what does all this have to do with us," asked piper. "And why have we all switched bodies?"

"There are a couple of people who have a score to settle with you Charmed Ones as well. As for the body swapping, I've no idea. Guess it just makes you more vulnerable," added Tsuspa.

The assassins turned to check on Angelus. Buffy moved towards Prue. "OK," she whispered. "It's time to use my skills."

"What are they?"

"Well, let's just say, I'm very handy with my fists and feet."

Prue turned to Willow. "So is my sister. She's a master when it comes to kicking demon butt," she said, smiling at phoebe.

"Well, I'm not really a violent person myself. I much prefer the verbal compromise."

"Yeah well, you're me now, so you go girl," encouraged phoebe.

Prue and Willow ran down the hallway as Angelus began to come round. "Watch out!" he shouted.

Majnew and Tsuspa turned to see the pair somersaulting towards them. Before they knew what had hit them, Prue and Willow finished their routine with a swift flying kick which sent the pair flying back out of the door they had just smashed in.

"Wow, what a rush!" said Prue, jumping up and down excitedly.

"How cool was that?" added Willow.

"OK, Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan, I hate to break up your victory party, but I've a feeling they might be back for more. So I suggest we head up to the attic, pronto," said piper.

"B.O.S?" asked Phoebe.

"B.O.S, answered piper, as they ran up the stairs.

"What's a B.O.S?" asked Cordelia. "And is piper wearing the right outfit for it?"

"Hey, what about me?" shouted Spike. "Don't leave me here with Angelus the Wimpire and the Kray Twins!"

up in the attic, the Halliwells searched the Book Of Shadows for a clue to vanquish the assassins. Phoebe soon found a whole page dedicated to them.

"Wow, cool book," said Xander.

"Hardly bedtime reading," said Cordelia, peering over his shoulder.

"The Book of Shadows. I can't believe it. Most of my Wiccan books are based on this," said Willow. "But to actually see the real thing, it's nothing like I expected."

"Take a look," answered phoebe. "This isn't the ordinary book, it's magical. Our ancestors have added to it over the years."

As Willow touched the pages, she had a premonition. Phoebe held out a hand to steady her. "You OK?" she asked. "Don't worry. They take a bit of getting used to. What did you see anyway?"

Willow, still shaken by her first experience of a premonition, informed them that the assassins were on their way, and didn't look too happy.

With that, the door burst from its hinges. "Oh, there goes another one," added Giles. "House repairs must cost you a fortune."

"Oh, we get a discount," answered piper.

Through the doorway, stepped Majnew and Tsuspa. But they weren't alone; they had a hostage.

"Roger!" shouted Prue, piper and phoebe together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Prue? What's going on? I just came to congratulate you on the exhibition, when I was manhandled by these thugs".

"You'll keep quiet if you know what's good for you" snarled Majnew, wrapping Rogers tie tightly around his hand.

Phoebe smirked as Roger began to choke. "Help me please" he gurgled.

"Give us one good reason why" said Phoebe.

"Because he's an innocent" answered Piper.

"Roger! Innocent, are you forgetting the trouble he caused between me and Prue".

"of course not, but in this instant he is innocent and we have to protect him"

Phoebe looked to Prue for back up "as much as I hate to agree, Piper is right, Phoebe, we have to protect him" said Prue. Phoebe frowned.

"Er… about that Prue" Roger added "I'm so sorry, I never meant to cause trouble between you both, but when you just assumed it was Phoebe I took the easy way out and let you believe it".

Prue turned to her sister, she didn't know what to say, she should never have doubted her she knew that now "Phoebe I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you, can you ever forgive me?"

"Forget it Prue, it's all in the past now, but can I just say…. I told you so" smiled Phoebe.

"So now that's all sorted out…. Any chance you can help me out?" gasped Roger.

Prue glared at him "If I had any powers now"

"OK little witchy's come and get him" said Majnew, throwing Roger into the corner of the room.

"I'll take care of this," said Buffy, running towards Majnew.

"No! Buffy! Remember you're not…." Before Willow could finish, Buffy was attempting a roundhouse kick, unfortunately Prue and her shoes were not built for such a move, and she soon met the floor with a painful thud.

"Are you ok?" asked Joyce and Giles helping her to her feet.

"Er… Yeah, I forgot" she winced holding her jaw.

"What the hell were you thinking? I don't do this karate stuff, wrong sister" said Prue " I hope I don't bruise, I have work tomorrow".

"Sorry" said a wounded Buffy.

Majnew and Tsuspa laughed hysterically in the doorway. Tsuspa made a grab for Joyce holding a knife to her throat, as the others sprang to her defence.

"One more step and the slayers mommy gets it".

"Ok people what's the plan?" asked Xander.

"Well if anyone is interested there's an incantation here in the book of shadows to vanquish them, care to give it a shot?" asked Phoebe.

"Sure Pheebs, anything's worth a try" answered Prue.

"Cordelia!" said Phoebe, turning to see she was still reading the magazine.

"Yeah, yeah," she answered, and without even bothering to look up, lifted her hands and froze the room.

"Ok people, well the ones that are left, gather round" Phoebe told them "now this is a power of three spell, which means under the circumstances it has to be said by Buffy, Willow and Cordelia".

"Look! I'll do the freeze thing, under protest let me say. But I am not saying any spells" Cordelia informed them.

"Ok, if you want to stay in my sisters body forever, but I have to tell you that she buys her clothes at Woolworth's".

"WOOLWORTHS! Oh my god! I had a bad experience there once. Ok I'll do it".

They ran through the incantation a couple of times before the room unfroze.

"Ok, this times for real" said Phoebe as they began to chant.

"Assassins from the realms of Hell, we vanquish thee with this spell. Return now to from whom you're sent, your time on earth has now been spent".

Suddenly the room began to fill with smoke, and a hole appeared in the floor radiating a fluorescent light.

"Nooo!" screamed Tsuspa "Assassins aren't supposed to fail, we will be severely punished". Slowly they were pulled into the vortex. "You cannot escape, they will just send more, you will never be safe" shouted Majnew.

"Yeah, yeah we've heard it all before" Piper answered, thinking back to Jeremy.

"Say hi to the mayor for me" shouted Buffy as they disappeared completely, the vortex closing over them. The attic returned to normal.

"Prue! Piper!" said Phoebe back in her own body, her sisters turned to face her, they to had returned to their own selves. "Getting rid of those guys must have broken the spell on us too" she said running to hug them.

Cordelia began to hug herself "am I glad to be back with you" she said, raising her hands in the air, "thank god I lost that stupid power, now I won't have to worry about freezing the store assistant when I reach up to the hat stands".

Xander began to dance around the attic "yeah, I've got my moves back" he beamed.

"Did you ever have any in the first place?" asked Cordelia.

"There's just one thing" said Giles "as we are back in our own bodies now, that must mean Spike is back in his"

They all turned to see him standing in the corned of the attic grinning "Er… it was so nice to meet you all, we must do it again some time" with that he bolted out of the door as quick as lightening.

"quick after him" said Buffy, leading the way.

One person remained in the attic, Roger, he sat there staring into space, the events that he had just witnessed were too much even for an underhanded sneak like him to take.

They caught up with Spike at the foot of the stairs, Giles and Xander pinned him to the floor. Angel was standing in the doorway. Upon seeing him Buffy ran towards him planting a swift right hook on his left cheek.

Angel stepped back holding his hands up in defence "wait! Buffy! What are you doing?"

"Don't try to trick me Angelus"

"Angelus? No its me Angel, I don't know what's going on, one minute I was in L.A. the next I'm stood in this hallway".

Buffy paused "Don't listen to him Buffy, finish him off" shouted Xander.

Buffy looked into his eyes "No, wait, I think he's telling the truth"

"Well Angel, if you are who you say you are, what happened to Joyce?" asked Giles.

Angel looked confused "I don't know I haven't seen her".

"Well I know just the person who does know" said Giles looking down at Spike.

"Tell me where my mother is now" demanded Buffy.

"Release me and I might"

Xander tightened his grip on Spike. "No Xander let him go" said Buffy.

"What? But Buffy!"

"Just do it".

Xander reluctantly released Spike, who stood up straightening his clothes, he strutted around the hallway "feels good to have the upper hand over the slayer"

"Hey! Don't milk it buddy" snapped Piper "my sister already ran you over today, wanna see what my other one can do".

"Ok, ok," said Spike "When pretty boy here still had some sense, I managed to persuade him to let me go, to help him after his buddies bailed on him, soon as he did I was out of here like a rocket."

"So where is my mother?" asked Buffy again.

"Mmmm…..as of right now I'd say you're mother would be on a night flight to L.A." he laughed, "and now I'll say goodnight" he ran from the house into the darkness.

"Shall I go after him?" asked Xander.

"No, just leave him, I have more important things to deal with right now, like how the hell do I find my mother?" said Buffy.

"We can take you to the airport, so you can get a flight and try and find her" suggested Prue.

"Looks like you've got some company on your journey home Angel" Buffy told him.

"I'll get the stuff from the hotel and take the others home" said Giles.

Suddenly Cordelia who had been remarkably quiet for at least twenty seconds, spoke up "Hey any chance I could come along, after the weekend I've had, I'm in serious need to be in a place where people appreciate fashion, Rodeo Drive is calling me"

"Er…I guess" answered Buffy.

"hey you never know, she might love it there so much she just might decide to stay" Xander whispered to Willow.

Cordelia turned to Piper "I'd like to say it's been fun, but well….it hasn't. Just a friendly word of advice though seen as we have become quite close. You really should try to aim higher than Woolworth's you know".

Piper frowned "What?" she asked puzzled.

"Er….Honey, want to come and help me start up the minibus" said Phoebe ushering her sister out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6  Epilogue

Epilogue

"Wow, am I glad that's over" said Phoebe turning into Prescott street.

"Yeah, me too, but I'd really love to know who it was who sent them after us?" said Prue.

"Take your pick, all the Warlocks and Demons we've kicked to the curb, the possibilities of any of them holding a grudge is endless" answered Phoebe.

"I could have sworn I heard that Angel guy say Rex's name though" said Prue.

"Well I'm sure well find out sooner or later" added Piper.

They pulled up outside the house to see Andy coming down the steps.

"Hey Prue".

"Andy, what's up?"

"We picked up a guy earlier tonight, he was wandering around your road in a daze, he'd completely lost it, we couldn't get a sane word out of him"

"What's that got to do with Prue?" asked Phoebe.

"Not just Prue, Phoebe, he kept mentioning your names, he was saying all this weird stuff, talking about Demons and Vampires and Witches"

"Who is he?" asked Piper.

"Well we managed to find some ID on him and his name is a Mr Sole, do you know him?"

"Roger!" answered Prue.

"That's Roger?…. Roger your ex?" asked Andy.

The sisters looked to one another, they had completely forgotten about Roger in all the commotion, he'd been left behind in the attic, they hadn't even had a chance to erase his memory of the recent events.

"Er…Where is he now?" asked Prue.

"We've had to admit him to a psychiatric hospital for an evaluation" answered Andy.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe looked through the glass panel in the door to see Roger sitting in the corner of the room. He was rocking backwards and forwards, sucking on his thumb and mumbling to himself.

"Oh, no, this is terrible" said Prue. "There must be something we can do".

"This might not sound fair but I think Roger is getting what he deserves" said Piper.

"As much as I hate to agree, Piper is right Prue" smiled Phoebe.

Suddenly Leo appeared beside them.

"Leo, he will be ok won't he?" asked Prue.

"I have a feeling Roger will soon be back to his old Charming self" answered Leo, as they walked down the corridor and out of the door.

"Can you believe this?" asked Buffy, looking in amazement at Angel and Cordelia as they stood in the arrivals lounge at LAX. "We fly to LA thinking my mom would be here, and when I call Giles now he's back in Sunnydale, and she's there!"

Angel and Cordelia looked at Buffy, surprised. "So what happened?" asked Angel quietly. He was feeling very subdued since he had realised that his demon had had come close to killing Buffy - again. As soon as she was back in Sunnydale and he could go back to brooding in his office downtown, the happier he would be.

"It appears that when Spike ran away, he stole Giles' car from outside the hotel. It seems though, he must have already been near to Sunnydale when the body-switch occurred and mom found herself driving Giles' Citroen. When they got to the hotel, there was a message waiting for them from mom. She was back in Sunnydale by that time and we were already on our way to the airport, so Giles couldn't call us."

"So, I guess you'll be making your way back to Sunnydale now, Buffy?" asked Angel, hoping to get it over with as soon as possible.

"I think that might be for the best. I'm going to have to find out when the next flight leaves back to Sunnydale."

Cordelia, feeling in a strangely tactful mood, suggested generously, "I'll go do that. Leave you two to do whatever it is you've got to do," she added pointedly, making expressive gestures with her hands.

Buffy smiled self-consciously and turned back to Angel. "So, I guess I'd better be going, huh?" she asked, praying with some small part of her that he'd deny that he wanted her to go.

"I think that might be best. I'm going to have to get out of here before sunrise," invented Angel, desperate to get away from temptation.

Buffy smiled bravely and said "OK," as Cordelia came back.

Cordy approached and said, "The next flight is leaving in 20 minutes from Gate G12. Better get a move on," she encouraged. She looked around and asked, "where did Angel go?"

Buffy looked around and caught a glimpse of the back of Angel as he left the terminal. He turned and looked at her for a moment, then disappeared into the pre-dawn light. Maybe this _was_ for the best - not prolonging the inevitable. But it still didn't make it any easier to bear. "OK then Cordy, shall we go?"

"Sure, but just so you know, I've been thinking and I think its time I left Sunnydale. Being away from there for the last few days has shown me that there's nothing there for me anymore. When we get back, I'm packing and coming back here. I mean, I never had any chance to explore the shopping potential here."

Buffy raised her eyebrows and smiled as they went to the counter to pick up their tickets back to Sunnydale, Cordelia raving about the fabulous acting career she was going to have.

The End.


End file.
